I Put The Diamond Into the Coat
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: In this alternate universe of James Cameron's 1997 blockbuster, Titanic, Mister Caledon Hockley recruits Jack to help him search for Rose in the quickly flooding first class dining room on D Deck, despite their differences. This fanfiction is by no means any disrespect to the 1500 souls lost in the actual disaster.


It is 2:03 AM on Monday, April 15, 1912. The RMS Titanic, what was believed to be the world's largest & safest ship ever, struck an iceberg on her maiden voyage. After 2 hours have passed, she is now gravely sinking fast, dooming half of those still on board after a small amount of lifeboats are launched.

As all of this still goes on. Two "friends" talk about their own survival situation.

"There is um, no arrangement is there?" Asks a young & handsome 20 year old third class American man named Jack Dawson, about men being allowed into the final 4 lifeboats still aboard.

"No, there is. Not that you would benefit much from it." Responds, Mr. Caledon Hockley, a 30 something year old businessman from Pennsylvania, who planned to return there with Rose DeWitt Bukater & her family.

"This is also just a drill." Adds on, Mr. Hockley.

Jack looks at Mr. Hockley with disbelief that the businessman would take the time to poke fun at his social class situation instead of worrying about the sinking ship & mass amount of life it still contains. He also can't believe that Cal is oblivious to what is going on around him.

"I always win Jack. One way or another." States, Mr. Hockley in all of his "royalty", as he said so himself to Rose two nights prior.

Before Jack could try and give Mr. Hockley a well deserved spanking for this, he hears some women scream. He then hears Mr. Hockley.

" **STOP HER!** " He yells.

Jack looks over the boat deck railing to see Rose, in all major stupidity of her own, jump out of the lifeboat and back aboard the foundering vessel, so she could be with Jack.

"ROSE!" He yells.

Jack begins running down the slanting boat deck to look for his love. Mr. Hockley decides to follow, with a different idea in mind.

Rose tries to make her way up to the boat deck, but she stumbles into a group of panicking second class passengers who are trying to find their way up to the boats. Rose, having limited strength, cannot break free from this chaos.

"JACK!" She yells.

Rose is thrust in a direction that leads back up to the boat deck. Still far away from where Jack & Mr. Hockley are.

"JACK!" She yells once more.

Eventually there is no more sight or sound of Rose. She is now seemingly lost on the sinking ship.

Jack and Mr. Hockley arrive at the Grand Staircase. Instead of finding Rose, they find panicking passengers & some dogs running around free of their kennels. Jack can't believe that Rose would do something like this.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTE HORSESHIT!" Yells, Jack in frustration.

While Jack tries to figure out a plan to still look for Rose while also trying to figure out an escape route, Mr. Hockley looks down a couple of levels to the D Deck area of the Grand Staircase. What we see is water starting to rise up to the higher levels of the Titanic. Mr. Hockley sees something else.

"I know where that slut might be." Says, Hockley.

"Where?" Responds, Jack.

Mr. Hockley does not give a direct response and begins descending his way downwards.

"CAL!" Yells, Jack.

While initially hesitant to go downstairs to pursue a man that had him arrested & chained to a pipe, once again on a SINKING SHIP. Jack decides to do so anyways since this might be his best shot in finding Rose.

The two eventually make their way to D Deck's staircase, which is already more than half flooded. Cal looks out to the actual dining area which is also beginning to flood fast. Mr. Hockley then shouts this in a rage.

" **I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME TOGETHER!** "

Jack looks confused. He manages to figure out that Rose is one of those things he was shouting about. Who was the other?

Was it Mr. Hockley's loyal manservant & Pinkertons Detective, Spicer LoveJoy?

Spicer LoveJoy is shown back on the boat deck sneaking past Mr. Murdoch, Chief Officer Wilde, & a riot of angry third class passengers.

"Spicer always gets his own luck." He says to himself.

Spicer is able to board a collapsible lifeboat all by himself and begins to row away. He then hears a gunshot and looks over back at the foundering Titanic to see that Mr. Murdoch had shot Tommy Ryan, whom was thought to have tried to make his own way to the boat.

"BASTARDO!" Yells, Tommy's & Jack's friend, Fabrizio De Rossi. Fabrizio, while grieving over Tommy, then notices Spicer rowing out to the dark Atlantic as the only occupant of Collapsable D.

"SUPER BASTARDO!" Yells, Fabrizio in anger towards Spicer.

Back inside, Jack has no clue what the other thing, Mr. Hockley was shouting about, is. Cal looks at the water coming up to his feet, before moving forwards towards the dining room as if the water isn't even there.

"CAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yells, Jack in disbelief.

Cal looks back at Jack before saying,

"I put the diamond into the coat…."

" **AND I PUT THE COAT ON HER!** "

Cal continues his way into the flooding room. Jack has now figured out that Cal hopes Rose & his Heart of the Ocean necklace have a rousing time with each other.

"This is absolute horseshit." Yells, Jack, who could be doing better things, such as finding Rose to bring her to safety instead of finding her for a necklace, even if it is one of a kind. Jack makes his way to the dining area to see what stupid things Cal is up to.

Cal tries to get through a set of locked doors. He then hears a creak. He sees Jack making sure he stays safe, despite their strained relationship. Both men then hear the groan of the Titanic, as she continues to sink. Cal however is the only one to misinterpret.

"Rose is in here, if you help me find her, maybe I'll share the diamond with you, or maybe I won't." States, Cal.

"Cal… that was the ship." Responds, Jack.

Titanic groans again & Cal gives a very stupid & unheard of response.

"Ships don't groan Jack, they only sail and make slutty fiancees even sluttier."

Cal continues to search the flooding room. He looks at pieces of China, bouquets of flowers, chairs & anything else he can find all floating on the ice water he & Jack search in. He doesn't find Rose. Cal then throws Jack into another flooded part of the room wanting him searching.

"CAL!" Yells, Jack.

" **YOU WILL HONOR ME!** " Yells, Cal.

Jack has no choice but to search through a flood to look for Rose & a stupid diamond, or face getting stabbed with a bouquet by Cal. Both men then hear & look to see a cart of more china on it roll down into the water due to the ship's heavy list to port.

"I hate ghosts… you do realize that right?" Questions, Cal.

"How lovely." Responds, an irritated & annoyed Jack.

As they continue to search. They come up short.

More water begins to make its way inside the dining room.

Cal searches under a floating table and under a set of chairs. Jack searches behind some other tables while still exclaiming,

"This is absolute horseshit."

The dining room still continues to flood, even beginning to have little chunks of ice themselves float in.

Cal is still oblivious to the situation and is dead set on getting this diamond back, no longer having a use for Rose herself.

Titanic groans a third time.

Jack tries to escape this predicament by sneaking out one of the windows to take his chances out in the freezing water. Cal notices and throws a piece of glass at him.

"OW!" Yells, Jack.

"Keep searching!"

Cal finds a briefcase also floating nearby. He looks inside to find some other treasures. He does collect them for himself, but he is still not satisfied.

"Let's just get out of here Cal! Rose is not in here!"

"Well where else do you think she could be? Surely not on a lifeboat!" Responds, Cal in a joking manner, showing great deals of maniacal sociopathy.

"I hate you." States, Jack.

"Pretty foolish to hate a man with money sonny." Responds, Cal.

Both men then hear & look to see one of the lights fuse out.

"Sheesh, the White Star Line is sure cheap to not even hire an electrician, ay Jackie?"

Jack looks at Cal, who cheaply was looking for one diamond and risking two lives, identifying in him great hypocrisy, and stupidity since that light went out due to the engines beginning to fail.

"Can we go now?" Asks, Jack, coming close to strangling Cal with one of the bouquets.

Cal points to the doors he couldn't get through earlier.

"The doors are locked."

"So?! Let's go out the way we came in then!"

Cal sees that the entrance to the dining room is now just about underwater.

"I can't swim." Responds, Cal.

" **WHAT THE?! NOW YOU NOTICE THE FUCKING WATER?!** " Yells, Jack.

Another light fuses out.

"Will somebody get that damn electrician down here already?" Yells, a frustrated Cal.

"You have got to be one of the most INCOMPETENT people I had to ever endure!" Screams, Jack.

"Tell that to my great business deal with the Archduke of Windsor back in October 1911!" Responds, Cal.

A surge of water begins to make its way inside further flooding everything.

"Rose is probably lost, cold & hungry! She is going to go down with the ship because, I am not there and it's **ALL YOUR FAULT!** " Yells, Jack.

Rose is shown out in the freezing water clinging to a deck chair while the Titanic begins to make her final plunge in the background. She had somehow managed to break free of the mob, jump off the ship & get herself to safety, hoping Jack will find her when the rescue ships arrive.

"I'll never let go Jack… I promise." States, Rose who, LETS GO of the deck chair and begins swimming towards a lifeboat in the background.

The dining room is now just about underwater.

"And now we're going to die because, you decided to search for a fucking pointless diamond ON A SINKING SHIP!" Yells, Jack.

"Wait…." Pauses, Cal.

He then begins to realize that the lifeboats weren't a drill.

"The ship is actually sinking?" Asks, Cal.

Jack cannot believe what he is seeing here.

A surge then forces itself in and begins to engulf what remains of the dining room.

"CAL!" Yells, Jack.

"I PUT THE DIAMOND INTO THE COAT!"

The surge hits the two men and flushes them away right through the locked doors and down towards the flooded bowels of the Titanic.

" **AND I PUT THE COAT ON HER!** "


End file.
